Dreams
by Scooperchan
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between dreams and reality. Sasuke soon realizes the consequences in making that mistake. Warning: character death


Disclaimer: I do not own any character's from Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does, nor do I own the song 'Hello' , that belong to Evanesence.

A/N: I changed the gender of one pronoun in this song, but otherwise, those are the words. Also, I do warn you I was in a crappy mood, so this may not have a happy ending (depends on your view). I don't have spellcheck, so this could be wrong, I tried to speel correctly._ Finally_, this is my independent fanfiction, so please forgive me if it ain't that good.

* * *

Sasuke had always hated dreams.

When he was smaller, they would come to him and bring him happiness. And even though they had brought him joy, he had known they weren't real.

And when he grew older, after Itachi slaughtered their clan, they were mere memories of happier days. He hated those because they gave him reasons to forgive his brother, an act he'd sworn he'd never do.

But the dreams that the young Uchiha always hated the most, were the dreams of Naruto.

The ones that replayed hs acts of kindness, the concern he showed for his friends, the unconditional love he nearly poured out for them, but more than likely never received. He always tried to help the blonde, to do what most people wouldn't try and at least treat him humanely, to befriend him, and maybe even teach him that there was someone who cared. But his efforts were always in vain, and he would be forced to watch the boy crackle and crumble inside. The end of every dream was the same, and probably the worst part because Sasuke knew it was entirely his fault. It would make his throat burn and his stomach churn, his eyes would prick with tears. The blonde would wake up after there last fight and jump up, shouting Sasuke's name. He'd run and run, continually yelling for his companion. Every time he'd fail, and fall on the ground, letting his once solid mask crumble.

Sasuke had gotten used to watching these scenes, and tried his best to ignore them, but tonight's dream was different. Naruto ran out into the clearing Sasuke was in and stopped, staring in disbelief. This Naruto was much older, aged through the four years that Sasuke had been missing. He was finally taller than his teammate and seemingly built sturdy.

Finally, appearing to gather his wits again, he questioningly said Sasuke's name, taking a step forward.

Sasuke just smirked at him, dobe.

Naruto spoke to him, but he wasn't listening. He was saying something about returnig to the village, finding power another way, coming home.

His words were interupted by laughter. Sasuke stopped and looked over at him, an amused look on his face.

Home? What home was there to go to? Itachi had killed off any relatives that could provide such a thing, the village that onced loved him could not forgive him for abondoning them for Orochimaru. Even if there was such a place to go back to, he couldn't. He'd hadn't avenged his clan.

That doesnt matter.

He stared at the blode in confusion, what did he mean it didn't matter?

It never really mattered at all. No good would come in killing off the last fellow member of his clan, it wouldn't bring everyone back.

Suddenly angered by the blonde, Sasuke took a step back, assuming a fighting position. How could he question his actions? What did it matter? Why did the dobe try so hard to bring him back? No one would care even if he ever returned.

He then heard Naruto say something he never though he'd hear.

I care.

His subconcious finally using the straw that broke the camel's back, his curse seal flared. It turned an angry red orange and began to move across his face and shoulder, glowing as it consumed more skin. If this Naruto wouldn't keep his mouth shut, then he'd quiet him up, maybe then he could finally wake up and continue on his mission.

Naruto's eyes turned to red, a different hue than his friend's, and took up a defense stance, preparing for an attack.

Sasuke let out a yell as he ran forward, hands blurred in various signs, fire shot out at the blonde, whom easily dodged it. Hurling flashes of metal, the blonde switched to offense. They both fought hard, the area around them frequently filled with different shouts of jutsus. The air crackled and sparked as they continued, bolts of red and purple chakra covering their fight.

Their current battle dwarfing the previous in comparison, became the bloodiest Sasule could remember. Both usually used blunt attacks, but this time it was different, and blood splattered across the clearing, soaking them both.

And oh, the pain, Sasuke couldn't remember when a dream had hurt this much. He winced as claws raked across his chest and left searing marks behind.

But in between thier fighting, Sasuke could hear Naruto trying to talk. Barely able to make out much, he could hear the blonde persuading him to stop, still trying to convinvce him to return home. Apparently having enough, Naruto suddenly stopped.

Shocked by this, Sasuke tried his best to hault his chidori, but couldn't, and it hit the boy, knocking him on his back across the clearing.

He ran acroos the field, up to the blonde and stood above him, his face blank.

Naruto just smiled up at him, and began to speak in a horse whisper. Not being able to understand, Sasuke lip-read through watery eyes.

Sorry I couldn't save you Sasuke, he chuckled and closed his eyes, his breathing becoming more shallow, sorry that I wasn't strong enough.

**Playground school bell rings, again**

**Rainclouds come to play, again**

Naruto's expression grew limp, and his chest stopped moving. Sasuke stood still, staring down at the boy.

**Has no one told you he's not breathing?**

**Hello,**

**I'm your mind, giving you some one to talk to,**

**Hello**

The sky above the two rumbled and the clouds flashed white. Sasuke could feel a drop hit his face before it began to sprinkle. Soon, the rain grew harder and starting pelting the two boys, washing away the crimson stains that had stopped spreading.

**If I smile and don't, beleive**

**Soon I know, I'll wake, from this dream**

Sasuke let out a bitter laugh, his imagination had found a way to silence his subconcious complaints again. It was the blonde's fault for trying to bring him back again, that's why he was lying there, injured and defenseless.

**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken**

His laugh was cut short when he felt something rise in his throat. Grabbing the gash on his stomach, Sasuke nearly douled over, violently coughing. Gasping for breath, he held out his hand, a pool of warm red liquid in his palm.

**Hello, **

**I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide**

**Don't cry**

Groaning, he feel to his hands and knees, panting heavily. When did it ever hurt this much? The nerves in his torso screamed at him, and he moved his left hand to find more balance.

His hand landing on something, he quickly retracted it, his arm immediately covered in goose bumps. He gasped when he realized what it was, he'd grabbed Naruto's arm. He was so cold, and Sasuke shivered at the thought. He's not unconcios, he's ...

Sasuke haulted his thoughts when another jolt of pain ripped through him. What was wrong? People aren't supposed to feel anything in dreams. Then another thought struck him that he didn't stop, and with that he froze and stared at the now pale figure beside him, his eyes filling with tears.

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, **

"Naruto!" he grabed the boys shoulder's, ignoring the discouragement of his wounds. "Naruto, Naruto I didn't know,"

He was crying by now, but he didn't care, that wasn't important right now.

"I didn't know."

The rain kept on, mixing with the salty water on his face, softening the ground below them.

Sasuke had tried to kill him before, but now it was different, he didn't mean it this time. After all, the dreams of his late teammate had ensured that he never try to intentionally hurt the blonde again. In fact, they ensured just the opposite, but now, now Naruto was gone.

**Hello, I'm still here,**

Soon his vision became fuzzy, and the pain began to fade, his limbs growing cold. He couldn't hold himself up anymore, and fell onto his stomach, his head resting on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto..." he took a few more shallow breaths, and shut his eyes. He could barely feel anything now, not even the rain, and soon, became still.

**All that's left of yesterday**

_I'm sorry

* * *

_

-Owari-


End file.
